


hell is big enough for both of us

by TouchTheExoplanets



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 6x05, Canon Compliant, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchTheExoplanets/pseuds/TouchTheExoplanets
Summary: Clarke's dead.The words keep pounding through Murphy's head.They killed her.





	hell is big enough for both of us

Murphy should have known something like this was coming. They never get peace for long before something or someone blows it all to hell, and it just figures that it would be Clarke.

He winces at the thought.

Not-Clarke is still staring expectantly at him, so he tries to control the panic, horror, disgust, _grief_ rising in his throat. _How would the cockroach act?_

He forces his voice into some semblance of apathetic normalcy and says, “I’m listening.”

Not-Clarke smiles and goes on to explain the process of converting his brain into a hard drive, most of which he already knows from the videos they saw earlier (she was literally there, she knows he knows this shit, why do people always insist on explaining things he already knows) and he takes the time to try to sort out his thoughts and emotions into neat compartmentalized boxes, to be filed and stored until he’s safe enough to sort through them.

He forces his shoulders to relax. He forces himself to sit down across from not-Clarke. He forces his expression into something approaching interest.

_They killed Clarke._

What the _fuck._

He watches not-Clarke’s mouth move, and the way that it is both _Clarke_ and _not Clarke_ makes him want to puke. It’s her face, and her eyes, but it’s not her. Her lips didn’t twist like that, her eyes didn’t glint like that, and for all the times he called her a psychopath and a murderer, she was never like _this._ Not-Clarke talks about his friends like they’re inconveniences. Weeds to pull. The real Clarke would never do that. About anyone.

Now that there’s an actual psychopath and murderer sitting in her skin, Murphy regrets saying it. He regrets a lot of things.

And it sucks doubly, because if Clarke were _alive,_ she’d be the first person he goes to. She was the person with the plans. She was the person tough enough to see them through.

But she’s not alive. She’s dead.

_They killed her._

At least when Clarke died the first time, it was from Praimfaya, on her own terms. Self-sacrificial bullshit was never his thing, but it was Clarke’s. Clarke’s and-

Jesus, does Bellamy know?

Murphy’s panic spikes. He saw Bellamy follow not-Clarke out of the building. He hasn’t seen him since.

He reminds himself to breathe. Bellamy’s not a Nightblood. He’s probably fine. Probably.

There’s no way he doesn’t know. Murphy’s surprised he himself hadn’t figured it out earlier. Not-Clarke called him by his first name, _twice_. They all should have known there was something seriously wrong with her.

He almost laughs, except she’s dead.

_I didn’t save your suicidal ass for you to just go off and get killed._

He has to focus. Clarke is dead. Bellamy’s missing. Emori and Raven and Echo don’t even know what’s going on. Madi’s in danger.

Who’s gonna tell the kid that her mom’s dead?

_They killed Clarke._

Not Murphy. He’s not a shoulder to cry on. He’s a cockroach. And people can scream at him and run from him all they want, but he’s gonna be alive after all the rest of them are dead. After Bellamy’s razed this fucking place to the ground.

Not-Clarke finally shuts up. She gives him an expectant look.

Murphy’s gonna be alive. And he’s gonna _skin_ this bitch for killing Clarke Griffin.

So he gives her a smirk and says, “I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are a million alternate universes in which Clarke and Murphy are platonic soulmates. It's a shame that canon isn't one of them.
> 
> (JRoth, feel free to prove me wrong.)
> 
> As always, comments make me a better writer! :)


End file.
